


A Beautiful Day for a Date

by Star_Anemone



Series: Radioactive [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Anemone/pseuds/Star_Anemone
Summary: After your conversation in the bar, you wake up hungover but ready for your date with Bucky. And with a new pep in his step, Bucky seems ready too.





	A Beautiful Day for a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure I'm happy with this, but I need to find Bucky's "voice" as is were and practice makes perfect. So I thought I would post this as a quick follow up to my first fic. Unedited. I'll get back to doing that eventually, but for now I'm just trying to feel things out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3

The next morning, you were sure you woke up in hell. That was the only explanation for the pounding headache, dry mouth, queasy stomach, and all-around bad vibes you were feeling. You groaned as you rolled over, looking at the clock. Just great, it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet.

Spotting a glass of water and some pain relievers next to the clock, you downed them. You picked up the note that had been tucked under the glass, smiling at Bucky's signature on it. He must have walked you back to your room after you left the bar. You didn't remember that part.

But you did remember the date.

Suddenly, you felt a million times better. Not physically, of course, you still felt like you'd been beaten with a bag of bricks. But emotionally. Hopping in the shower, you decided to just make the most of your early start. There was no way you were getting back to sleep now.

The shower actually did help, physically. The hot water and the pain killers really helped, and feeling clean after falling asleep in the clothes you'd worn to the bar didn't hurt either. You emerged in a cloud of steam, sighing contentedly as you played with your wet hair.

You had told Bucky you'd need coffee in the morning, and you weren't wrong. You wondered if it was cheating to get a cup from the pot before you went. Surely he wasn't up yet, right? You'd have a few more hours before you two went out, and you were not waiting that long.

Yawning as you walked into the kitchen, you were glad to see it empty. You set about making a pot of coffee, the smell of the grounds helping to wake you up further.

“I thought we were going out for coffee?” Came a voice from the doorway. You spun around to see Bucky leaning against the frame, a smirk on his lips. Since when was he so bold sober?

“I thought you'd sleep longer.” You answered back, leaning up against the counter.

“Nightmares.” He said, no explanation. None was needed though, and you simply nodded.

“Well, since you're up...” You said, checking the time. “We could go now, if you wanted.”

“I'm ready when you are, doll.” He said, still just looking at you from the doorway with those eyes. Something was different about him today, good different. He seemed more at ease, more comfortable in his own skin. You really hoped it wasn't a hair of the dog situation, but you were pretty sure he was stone cold sober.

“Let me get my coat and we'll go!” You said, smiling at him and getting a smile back. Not a small quirk of the lips, not a softening of the eyes, a real smile. Who was this, and what had they done with Bucky Barnes?

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

The coffee shop was packed when you got there, the breakfast rush in full swing. Bucky tensed at your side, and you grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked down between you at your joined hands like they'd turned into snakes for a moment, before squeezing back with a small, tight smile.

“Hey, let's grab a table and let the crowd thin out.” You said, leading him towards the back. He nodded, holding on tight to your hand as you wound through the crowd. He seemed to be taking it well enough, though. A few months ago he would have been panicked, ready to run. The Decimation had undone a lot of the progress he'd made in Wakanda. But now he seemed more on an even kilter, scanning the room for threats and squeezing your hand a bit too tightly, but otherwise calm.

As you sat, you smiled over the table at him, searching your mind for something to say. You let him have the seat with his back to the wall, knowing it would make him feel safer.

“So...” You started, fiddling with a bit of non-existent dirt on the table, “You seem...good, today. Like, really good. Calm, happy maybe?”

Bucky looked confused for a moment, mulling over the statement as he picked his words. “Yeah, I guess I do feel good today.”

“I'm glad.” You said, sincerely.

“It's because of you.” He mumbled, not looking at you.

“Oh. Well...that makes me really happy. Is it because we're, you know, on a date or something?” You asked.

“Or something.” He said, chuckling. You really liked the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, and the way it lit up his eyes. Most of all, you just liked that he was happy. He was a good guy, a great guy even. He deserved it as much as anyone.

A lull in the conversation hit at the same time as a lull in the crowd, and Bucky tilted his head to the counter.

“I can grab the drinks, what do you want?” Bucky asked.

You completely blanked. “Uhh, I'll be honest with you.” You said sheepishly, “I don't really go for coffee, you know? I don't know what they have.”

“I don't really go for coffee either.” Bucky said, glancing up at the menu from where he sat. “I was hoping you would order something good and I could just copy you.”

You laughed, relief washing over you. You always felt so out of place in these coffee houses. What was wrong with a good pot of Folgers? “Hey, how about we go for ice cream instead. There's a park near here with a stand nearby. We can sit and people watch while we eat.” You said, jerking your head towards the door.

The smile you were rewarded with almost made you forget that you were still technically hungover. “You read my mind, doll.” He said, jumping up like he couldn't leave the crowded Starbucks fast enough.

You were right behind him, linking your arm with his metal one. He peeked down at you out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. You walked along in comfortable silence, the beautiful day coming alive around you. There was a light breeze tousling your hair, and the sun was pleasantly warm but not too hot.

The ice cream stand was parked just outside the entrance to the park, with a swarm of little kids around it. You grinned at the sight of them, eyes lit up like Christmas lights, waving fistfuls of allowance dollars around trying to get the man's attention.

“Cute.” You said, just watching them for a minute. “It almost feels like I was never that young.”

“I know what you mean.” Bucky said quietly.

“It's been a little longer since you were that small.” You teased, poking his side. He chuckled softly, his head still clearly somewhere a thousand miles away.

“Just a bit.” He agreed, coming back to you for the time being.

Eventually the kids cleared out and you and Bucky had your turn. Luckily, they had your favorite flavor stocked. Bucky went for vanilla. You walked farther into the park, eating your ice cream quickly as it started to melt in the Spring sunshine.

“Beautiful day.” You said off-handedly, looking around at where the trees were starting to sprout new leaves. You found a bench and sat, licking at the cone as the ice cream tried to creep down it towards your hand.

“Thank you.” Bucky said. “For coming out with me.”

“Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Sarge.” You said, elbowing him lightly.

“I mean it.” He said, seeming a bit frustrated. “You...you're a very kind person.”

“Bucky, I didn't agree to come out with you because I'm nice.” You said, snorting.

“That's not what I meant.” He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “You just...you make it seem to easy.”

“Make what seem easy? Being nice? It is Buck, and it's not like you struggle that much with it.” You said, not really sure where this was coming from or going.

“No, being around me.” He said. “Being friendly, and kind, and just you. How is it so easy for you to make me feel...normal?”

“Because you are.” You said plainly. “Or as normal as any of us on the team are. And it is easy to be around you. You're not the only one who can be a little much for some people, you know. I rub plenty of people the wrong way. And I get what you mean, that it's nice to be around someone who just takes you in stride. Because that's what you do, you know? You make me feel normal, too.”

“I make you feel normal?” He asked, somewhere between awestruck and skeptical.

“About as normal as an Avenger can feel, I think.” You said, laughing. “I mean, you can probably bench press a car, and I'm basically a walking nuclear reactor. How normal can we really feel on any given day?”

“I'm not sure I could bench press a car...” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.

“Bullshit, Steve curled a fucking helicopter. You could totally bench press a car.” You said. “You won't know until you try.”

“I'd rather not have to find out, if it's all the same to you.” He said, slinging his metal arm over the back of the bench like he wasn't even thinking about it. Seeing him so comfortable out in public was like some surreal daydream you'd never realized you'd wanted to have.

“Suit yourself, I think it'd be pretty hot to watch.” You said, winking. He smirked, leaning in close, his arm coming around your shoulders.

“Well then, maybe I'll consider it.” He said, breathing into your ear. You felt your cheeks flush and your ears burn as you squirmed under his arm.

“Look at that cute old couple holding hands!” You half-shouted, trying to change the subject. He just chuckled and turned to look.

“Hey, don't call them old. They're younger than I am.” He said, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah, so what? They're old, you're older grandpa.” You teased. He looked at you for a moment, something like a pout forming.

“Why you little- I'm going to get you for that.” He said, looking at you with nothing but mirth in his eyes.

“Oh? Fine then. Spar; you and me, when we get back.” You said, poking him in the chest. “I'm gonna kick your ass, Sarge.”

“We'll just see about that, doll.” He said, catching your hand and pulling you closer. Your cheeks went red again, your heart thudding in your ears.

“Y-yeah, we will.” You said, kicking yourself for not having a better comeback and for the breathless way you said it. His eyes bored into yours, and it was hard not to get lost in them. They were striking from a distance, but close like this? They were mesmerizing.

They flicked down to your lips and you had to stop yourself from making a mortifying sound at the thought that Bucky might want to kiss you. It was becoming more and more apparent to you that you wanted to kiss him. Achingly so. He licked his lips, and you could have sworn he started to lean in. Your pounding heart grew louder, and your stomach flipped.

“Race you.” He said, pulling back.

“What?” You said, sounding more dismayed than you had intended. Why had he pulled away!?

“You owe me a spar, doll. I'll race you back to the compound.” He said. “I'll even let you fly.”

“Let me!?” You said, the almost-kiss suddenly forgotten in lieu of your pride. “Let's get one thing straight, Barnes. You don't 'let' me do anything.” You huffed, launching yourself off of the ground and into the air.

He threw his head back and gave the biggest laugh you'd ever seen anyone get out of him, even Steve. It filled your chest, and your stomach turned in on itself again. You wanted him to keep laughing forever.

“See you back at the compound, Isotope!” He called, speeding out of the park like the devil was on his heels.

“Let me.” You scoffed. “We'll see who lets who do what.” You smirked as you took off through the air towards the compound. It was a good 10 miles back, but you could both make that in no time. The question was, who could make it faster?

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Turns out, 10 miles is easier as the crow flies. You touched down at the door mere seconds before Bucky jogged up behind you, looking put out over his loss.

“Maybe you shouldn't have 'let' me fly.” You taunted.

“Maybe I shouldn't have said that.” He said, huffing out a laugh.

“Yeah, you really shouldn't have.” You said, smirking as you sauntered into the compound. “All you did was motivate me. I'm a grown ass woman, no one has to give me permission.”

“Duly noted.” He said, following after you.

“To the gym, soldier.” You ordered, pointing towards the elevators. “I still owe you that spar.”

“Pushy.” He teased.

“You're the one looking for payback. Or did you forget, old-timer.” You said, smirking.

“I haven't forgotten, kid.” He said.

“I have to ask. You know, considering your age and all. People start to forget things as they get older.” You said, shit-eating grin on your face the whole time.

“Oh now you're just trying to make me mad.” He said as you both boarded the elevator and headed down the the gym.

“Is it working?” You asked, “I hear that getting under your opponent's skin can be very effective.”

Bucky looked you over slowly, eyes raking down your body like grasping hands. “Is that so?” He asked, voice low and full of promise. You shivered, though the elevator suddenly felt hotter than you remembered.

“Yeah.” You said, eyes flicking down to his lips if you wondered if this is where you picked up where you left off.

“Not a bad strategy, if you know how to use it.” He said, stepping closer. “But it won't be that easy with me, doll.” He said, looming over you. Your heart was going like a drum again, pounding against your rib cage, and you could barely think. You were tired of being jerked around, and this time you knew he was just doing it to get at you because you had been trying to get at him.

“Goddammit, Bucky, just kiss me already.” You whined, eyes widening as you realized you'd said it out loud.

“Thought you'd never ask, doll.” He said as he closed the gap between you and sealed his lips over yours. Still processing that you'd even asked, your brain practically imploded as he kissed you. Deciding that you didn't really need your brain right now anyway, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

You drank each other in hungrily, Bucky's newfound boldness spurring him on to dominate the kiss, pinning you against the wall of the elevator as his hands found your hips. He kissed like he hadn't tasted another person in, well, decades. For all you knew, this was his first kiss since he'd been the Winter Soldier. But it seemed like muscle memory could account for a lot of things, because he kissed like he knew what he was doing, too.

When you pulled away you were both breathless, and you knew your cheeks had to be as red as your lips. You felt staggered, and you propped yourself up against the wall to keep from sinking to the floor.

“Wow.” You breathed. “Whose grandma were you kissing like that in the 40s?” You asked.

Bucky laughed, another big throw your head back laugh that filled you up and spilled over until you were laughing too.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up into the gym, but suddenly you weren't interested in sparring. Bucky seemed to have the same idea as he looked out over the gym then unceremoniously pushed the button for your floor.

“Good call.” You said, pulling him in by his belt loops. “My place is closer.” You tangled your hands in his hair and guided him into another kiss. This one was slower, more exploratory. You let your hands roam, combing through his hair a few times before sweeping them over his shoulders and down his arms. The hands at your waist smoothed over your hips, rubbing up and down gently.

“Isotope,” He said, pulling away, “(F/N).”

“Yeah, Buck?” You asked, slowly opening your eyes to look at him. He looked uncertain about something, pressing your foreheads together and blowing out a breath like he had something important to say.

“Is it...is this okay?” He asked.

“This is so much better than okay, Bucky.” You said, carding a hand through his hair.

“No, I mean. Is it okay if we just do this? It's been a long time and-” You cut him off.

“It can be just this. We don't have to go any further. Not today, not ever if you don't want.” You assured him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Oh, I want, baby doll. Trust me on that.” He said, squeezing your hips. “Just, not yet.”

“Nothing you're not comfortable with, Bucky. Ever. You got that?” You said, looking him straight in the eyes so he could see you were serious. “Not ever.”

“Thank you.” He said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in close. “For everything.”

“You don't have to thank me, Sarge.” You said, burying your face in his neck. “Now lets go put on a movie and make out, yeah?” You said, smiling into his skin.

“Yeah.” He murmured softly into your hair, relaxing into your embrace. “That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, jokes, and sick-ass burns are all equally appreciated. Hope you had fun!


End file.
